dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights Go Out
Christopher Paultre Melody Suero}} "Lights Go Out" is a song by Babygrand. It was used for Nia and Paige's duet "The Wild Child and the Wallflower" in You've Been Unfriended. Lyrics One, two, time's up Music got me fired up Five minutes in the place And I got 'em all lined up Lights turned off, on I can barely see a thing Dizzy from the feeling But I know In this moment I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be I love it this way Strobe lights I'm shining on the dance floor Ooh I know you're likin' it With the beat Take two with me Don't stop dancin' Get me going Out (Work it out 'til the lights go out, work it out 'til the lights go out) Don't stop movin' Get me going Out (Work it out 'til the lights go out, work it out 'til the lights go out) 'Til the lights go Out (Go out) Bet you wanna turn it up Put this thing in motion Fierce competition Don't you wanna be chosen So, get closer to the flashing lights Before the night is over Just dance Center stage with me tonight Do your hands up, just let go Gotta get the feeling, 'cuz I know In this moment I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be I love it this way Strobe lights I'm shining on the dance floor Ooh I know you're likin' it With the beat Take two with me Don't stop dancin' Get me going Out (Work it out 'til the lights go out, work it out 'til the lights go out) Don't stop movin' Get me going Out Work it out 'til the lights go out, Work it out 'til the lights go Get the party jumpin' out Do it right We're running out of time now 'Cuz we own the night So live it up 'til the lights shut Down In this moment I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be I love it this way Strobe lights I'm shining on the dance floor Ooh I know you're likin' it With the beat Take two with me Don't stop dancin' Get me going Out (Work it out 'til the lights go out, work it out 'til the lights go out) Don't stop movin' Get me going Out (Work it out 'til the lights go out, work it out 'til the lights go out) Don't stop dancin' Get me going Out (Work it out 'til the lights go out, work it out 'til the lights go out) Don't stop movin' Get me going Out (Work it out 'til the lights go out, work it out 'til the lights go out) Trivia *The duet was initially going to be performed in Rotten to the Core but because of an altercation between Abby and Holly it was pulled. It was performed in the next episode You've Been Unfriended after Nia and Paige asked Abby if they could perform it. Video Gallery Nia and Paige's duet from You've Been Unfriended Full duet from You've Been Unfriended Gallery Nia Paige The-Wild-Child-The-Wallflower_125839_SF_HD_768x432-16x9.jpg The Wild Child and the Wallflower.png Category:Season Three Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Songs used in You've Been Unfriended Category:Pop Category:Dance-Pop Category:Electronic Category:Season 3 Duet-Trio Songs Category:Jazz